Jumanji
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: When Wu and Garmadon find a magical game, they hide it. Years later Cole and Zane find it too. Now Cole, Zane, Garmadon, and Wu have to play the game. Until someone calls out Jumanji and wins the game. Based off of the 1995 film Jumanji.
1. Prologue

Jumanji  
Prologue: The Finding

A bright, sunny day in Ninjago city, two young boys were sparing. Garmadon the oldest, and Wu the youngest.  
Suddenly, Garmadon jabbed the hilt of Wu's sword, and it flew over the wooden fence. Beyond the fence was vines and  
thorns, young Wu was too afraid to claim his sword. Garmadaon, however was not afraid. He knew his father  
would be furious if the sword was lost.

"Father always told us not to put off what could be done today, there is not always a tomorrow." Garmadon told  
his younger brother.

"But Garmadon, You might get hurt!" Wu protested.

" Wu, it must be done!"

" Fine, but hurry!"

" I promise," Garmadon then climbed the wooden fence, and jumped off.

"Where could it be?" Garmadon asked himself, scanning the area. As soon as he turned around, he noticed a glint of silver.

" Aha, found it!" Garmadon silently shouted. He leaned over to pick up the sword, when a steady drumming started.

" Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum..."

As soon as the drumming started, Garmadon moved his hand away quickly. Not seconds after, an emerald green blur rushed past  
his hand. Garmadon screams, and runs farther down the fence.

" Garmadon? GARMADON, where are you? You promised you'd be back!" Wu screamed, and ran to his father.

As Garmadon runs down the fence, the drumming gets louder and faster.

" BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM..."

Now the drumming is hard to ignore, and young Garmadon becomes curious. Letting the sound of the drum guide him to the source  
of the sound, he finds a mysterious chest covered in rusted chains. Near the chest, the drumming is louder, and even faster.

"BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM..."

As he reaches out to touch the chest, the drumming stops. Garmadon breaths a sigh of relief, but now he is much more curious.  
Garmadon opens the chest only to find... a board game!

Garmadon starts laughing nervously, " It was only a board game." He grabbed the game, and ran back to his house.

"Wu!, WU,come here!" Garmadon yelled for his brother, anxious to show him the new discovery. Wu ran to his brother.

"Garmadon, you scared me!" Wu cried, " We thought we lost you!"

" I was only gone a few minutes, but I found us a game to play!" Garmadon explained.

" Really? Let's play!"

-  
-DISCLAIMER-  
I do not own any Ninjago characters, or the movie Jumanji  
this chapter takes place before Garmadon  
was bit by the Great Devourer

Just a question, has anybody seen the movie Jumanji? If not you  
should check it out


	2. The games begin

Jumanji

Chapter two: The Games Begin

Garmadon and Wu ran to their room to play the new, mysterious game. Garmadon places the game on a wooden table their father crafted for them.

" Jumanji, a game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind, you roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn,

the first player to reach the end wins," Garmadon read out loud. "Well, you ready to play?"

Wu nodded, "You go first!"

Garmadon shrugged, "Alright," he opened the space that held the dice and the tokens, and pulled out the two dice and two animals: a rhino and an

elephant.

"Which do you want to be?" Garmadon asked his brother.

"Elephant," Wu answered.

"Okay," Garmadon set the two tokens on the board, suddenly the pieces moved to the starting point.

"It must be magnetic," Garmadon told Wu, noticing the younger becoming worried. Wu just nodded.

Garmadon picked up the two dice, and tossed them onto the board.

"A five and a two, seven," Garmadon got ready to move his piece, when they moved themselves.

"It must be magnetic," Garmadon now sounded like he was comforting himself rather than Wu.

"Garmadon look!" Wu pointed at the board. Garmadon gasped, words were now in the center of the board.

"Well read it!" Wu demanded.

**_On their stomachs they slide_**

**_Their emerald green shall make you hide_**

**_Their pointy teeth just like a needle_**

**_Just one bite will make you evil_**

**_Until someone reaches number five. _**

"Garmadon, what does that mean?" Wu asked.

"I don't know," Garmadon answered, "I-I don't know."

"Garmadon, I'm scared!" Wu whined. All of a sudden, a mysterious sound could be heard. It sounded like a hissing, like a snake.

"Wu, it's a s-snake!" Garmadon sounded frightened.

"Let's go get father!" Wu told Garmadon.

"No, we can't let him know about this!" Garmadon said sternly.

"Please Garmadon!" The snakes now came out of the shadows, in which they hid. Unbeknown to Garmadon, a sneaky snake had slithered

up near his leg.

"Garmadon, watch out! Wu warned his brother, but it was too late. An emerald green snake had sunk its

needle like teeth into Garmadon's leg. Garmadon howled in pain. As soon as Garmadon was bit all of the

snakes slithered back into the shadows.

"I'm going to get father!" Wu stated.

"Wu, no," Garmadon panted.

Wu, however, did not listen. "Father come its Garmadon!"

"What about him?" His father asked.

"I-I think he's hurt, a snake bit him."

Their father gasped, and ran up the stairs to Garmadon and Wu's room. He turned and noticed a pale Garmadon.

"Wu, go get some warm water and a cloth," their father demanded.

"Yes sir!" Wu ran down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a pail and filled it with warm water.

Then he ran to a drawer, and pulled out a cloth. Wu ran up the stairs and handed his father the items.

"Thank you, now dip the cloth in the water and ring it out!" Their father instructed.

Wu did as he was told and handed him the now wet cloth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Wu asked his father.

"I don't know the bite was deep, and could have gotten into his veins," his father answered.

"Father, what are veins?" His father chuckled.

"Curious are we? Well that's another story for another day," His father explained.

"F-father?" Garmadon stuttered.

"Yes son?"

"Am I going to b-be alright?"

"Yes of course," his father soothed.

"N-no I'm not, I-I heard you t-tell Wu you didn't k-know!"

Their father let a single tear fall down his face, watching his son in so much pain broke his heart.

"Shhhh, just rest everything is going to be alright," He comforted his son. Garmadon winced in pain.

"I l-love you father," Garmadon confessed.

"I love you more than the moon and back, I love you so much," His father claimed, steady tears fell down his face. He picked up his son, and carried him to the bed.

(Years later)

Wu was running to his room, when he stops at Garmadon's door.

"I'm really sorry," Wu did not understand what he did to harm his brother, but Garmadon blamed the whole incident on him.

"You, I-I hate you!" Garmadon shouted.

Wu let the tears fall down his face. Garmadon and Wu were not only brothers, but best friends. For many years after this day Garmadon ignored his brother, and everyday he became a little more evil. Every night Wu went to his room, he could hear the drumming from Jumanji. Every night listening to the sound of the steady beat, he thought about the deadly snake that cursed his brother, but he kept it as a reminder of how close the used to be.

Even though the sound of the drums became soothing to Wu, he was brought back to the memories of the horrid bite. He could no longer bare the pain so he hid the game. He locked it in a chest, similar to the one it was found in, and buried it in the local park. He never wanted to see the game again…ever.

-DISCLAIMER-

I do not own Ninjago or Jumanji. I do own the rhyme though.

Does anybody have a good name for their father?

The first person to send me a reasonable name, will be the one I choose.

Thanks soooo much for reading. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but this story won't be updated for a while. I am doing a whole bunch of other stories, and have no time to do this one. Don't worry I haven't completely abandoned this one. Let me know if you want to help on it so I can update faster!


End file.
